J'ai faim!
by Jasynthe
Summary: Duo est anorexique. Il va dans un centre pour jeunes ayant des problèmes de poids. Cela va-t-il être suffisant?
1. Tout va bien!

Titre: J'ai faim!  
  
Auteur: Jasynthe  
  
Genre: ....la question de l'année..je sais pas trop.. UA, ca c certain.. pour le reste, on verra au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance.. yaoi ca c sure...  
  
Pairing: pour l'instant S+2+S  
  
Disclaimer: je hais les disclaimer...pourquoi absolument me rappeler que aucune des merveilleuses créatures que sont les G-boys ne peuvent m'appartenir?...ouinnnn...mais j'ai quand même un ours en peluche qui s'appelle Trowa et qui dort avec moi toute les nuits.... ^^  
  
Commentaire: Salut tlm!! J'avais déjà posté une fic sur le site...y'a très longtemps.. et j'ai jamais reposté depuis..j'ai écrit d'autre fics.. mais si je suis bien perfectionniste dans un truc dans toute ma vie.. c bien mes fics!!..disons que je les trouve relativement nulles par rapport a toute celle qui sont sur fanfiction.net ....c fou comme les fics sur le site sont génial!!!!! Je les ais toute lus (celle sur GW en francais évidemment!!...jai pas assez de temps pour lire toute celles en anglais et celles des autres animes aussi!!) ..mais je laisse rarement des reviews... je m'excuse.. Je repars maintenant en force avec 3 projets de fics de gw.. je commence par celui qui me touche le plus... vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi je dis ca... Je vous averti d'avance, j'suis très forte sur les dialogues..y'a que ca dans mes fics...et je met également des tonnes de petites notes bidons un peu partout (mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop en mettre). J'espère que ca va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!!  
  
Chapitre 1: Tout va bien?!  
  
«Bonjour! Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, j'ai 16 ans et je suis présentement au Lycée St-Marc(1). Je suis un des mecs les plus populaires de l'école...non, c'est faux!...Je suis LE mec le plus populaire de l'école. Je me demande vraiment ce que les autres me trouvent. Ils disent que je suis super beau. Je dois avouer que mes yeux violet et mes cheveux qui m'arrivent aux fesses me rendent plutôt mignon...mais il ne faut pas exagérer. Je suis également premier de classe partout et je suis capitaine de l'équipe de basket(2) du lycée. Je suis également maniaque de la perfection. Je déteste lorsque quelque chose n'est plus sous mon contrôle.  
  
Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière journée avant les vacances d'été. J'ai terminé et réussi tous mes exams, enfin j'espère. J'ai tellement étudié pour tout réussir. Pendant la journée, nous aurons droit a de merveilleuses activités préparés par les profs. Je sens que ce va être très amusant... Je suis sarcastique là. Si je vais à l'école aujourd'hui, c'est simplement parce que la journée est obligatoire. Ce soir, c'est la finale inter- régionale de basket, et comme j'ai mené mon équipe a une saison sans défaite, je crois bien que nous allons gagner la coupe cette année. Oh! Je dois y aller..je vais être en retard..»  
  
*~~*  
  
Duo dévala en vitesse les escaliers pour prendre son sac dans la cuisine et en profiter pour dire bonjour à sa mère.  
  
-Tu vas prendre un petit déjeuner avant de partir Duo?  
  
-Non merci, je suis déjà en retard!  
  
-Duo... Je commence à m'inquièter pour toi..  
  
-Écoute! Si ça peut te rassurer, je me prends un muffin et un jus et je les mange en route.  
  
-D'accord, répondit Helen Maxwell en soupirant. Tu veux que je te dépose?  
  
-Non, ça va aller, Solo vient me chercher. Bonne journée!  
  
Duo mit le muffin dans son sac et prit la bouteille de jus dans sa main et courut à l'extérieur pour voir une voiture arrivée en vitesse. Duo entra dans la voiture du côté passager et elle redemarra en trombe.  
  
-Bonjour Beauté, dit le conducteur en se penchant vers Duo pour l'embrasser.  
  
Baiser auquel répondit Duo avec plaisir... mais en s'inquiètant légèrement sur le fait que conduire à la vitesse où la voiture allait et embrasser quelqu'un en même temps que la conduire était vaguement dangereux. Duo rompit le baiser à contre-coeur.  
  
-Solo... Je crois que tu devrais regarder la route.  
  
-Rabat-joie...., répondit Solo en volant un autre baiser à Duo avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Tu as bien dormi? Moi j'ai fait un rêve fantastique.. et tu étais dedans.  
  
-Ah oui? Moi, je n'ai vraiment pas bien dormi.  
  
-Ça se voit. On ne dirait pas que tu as dormi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous la nuit, du jogging? Il ne faudrait pas que tu t'endormes sur le terrain de basket ce soir!  
  
-Ça va aller! Ne t'inquiète pas! Dis, tu veux un muffin? Ma mère m'a fait un petit déjeuner monstre ce matin, et elle a insisté pour que je m'amène un muffin.  
  
-Ouais, d'accord. Tu es sûre que ta mère te fait à manger? J'ai l'impression que tu as maigri.  
  
-Illusion d'optique..ma chemise est trop grande.. et le noir amincit, répondit Duo en donnant le muffin à son petit ami.  
  
Le reste de la discussion se résuma à des commentaires sur la partie de hockey qui avait joué la veille. Alors que Duo et Solo se disputait à savoir lequel des joueurs de la LNH était le meilleur, ils arrivèrent au lycée et durent se séparer pour aller en cours.  
  
La journée passa relativement rapidement.  
  
Les cours (enfin..la journée d'activités) se termina à seize heures. Duo sortit le plus vite qu'il put du lycée. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il vit Solo qui l'attendait assis sur le capot de sa voiture.  
  
-Où tu étais sur l'heure du déjeuner?, demanda Solo après que Duo l'ai embrassé.  
  
-Oh... Je suis allé faire une sieste à la bibliothèque.  
  
-T'as eu le temps de manger?  
  
-Oui, j'ai avalé un truc durant les activités y'a même pas dix minutes.  
  
-Parfait!..Monte! Je t'emmène faire un tour.  
  
-Où on va?  
  
-Surprise!  
  
Duo monta sans trop poser de questions. Au bout de trente minutes, Solo arrêta la voiture dans un terrain vague. Duo commençait légèrement à s'inquièter.  
  
-Solo? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?  
  
-On profitent de notre jeunesse!  
  
-Hein?  
  
Duo put couper par le baiser insistant de son petit ami et il lui répondit avec coeur. Il sentit à peine les mains de Solo qui s'affairait à lui défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Cependant, son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son petit ami qui était en train de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Duo repoussa brutalement Solo qui alla s'écrasé lamentablement sur le tableau de bord.  
  
-NON!  
  
-Quoi?!  
  
-J'ai dit non!  
  
-De quoi NON? Ça n'avais pas l'air de te déplaire. Je peux savoir ce que tu as?  
  
-J'ai dit non, c'est clair?  
  
-Non mais merde!!, hurla Solo en frappant le volant. Ça fait maintenant 8 mois qu'on est ensembles et à chaque fois, il faut que tu te défiles. Je peux savoir pour qui tu te réserves?  
  
Duo ne se fit pas prier pour descendre de la voiture avec son sac à dos et se dirigea vers la route. Solo redémarra la voiture et suivit Duo. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il ralentit et baissa la vitre du côté passager.  
  
-Allons Duo.. Je m'excuse! C'est sorti tout seul. Allez! Reviens dans la voiture. Tu ne vas quand même pas marcher jusqu'au lycée?!  
  
Duo ne répondit pas.  
  
-Duo! Je ne me répèterai pas. Entre dans cette voiture ou marche....................Parfait..Fais à ta tête! Mais arrange toi pour être à l'heure au match.  
  
Solo accéléra et fut bientôt un point à l'horizon.  
  
"Génial!", se dit Duo. "Je n'arriverai jamais à temps."  
  
-Je peux te déposer quelque part?  
  
Duo se retourna en sursaut pour faire face à un jeune garçon de son âge avec des yeux bleus et aux cheveux en bataille.  
  
-Et comment tu veux me déposer quelque part? Tu vas me traîner sur tes épaules?  
  
Le jeune homme le regarda avec un regard dur.  
  
-J'habite dans la maison là-bas. J'ai une moto. Mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas.  
  
Le garçon se retourna pour repartir en direction de sa maison. Duo hésita. Il ne voulait pas se faire reconduire par un pur étranger, qui était très mignon en plus, mais il ne devait pas arrivé en retard au match de basket.  
  
-D'accord! Si ça ne te dérange pas.  
  
-Je ne l'aurai pas proposé sinon. Allez viens! Je m'appelle Heero Yuy(3). Et toi?  
  
-Duo Maxwell.  
  
Heero tendit un casque à Duo et enfourcha(3) sa moto et fit signe à Duo de s'installer derrière lui et de bien se tenir. En moins de vingt minutes, ils étaient devant le lycée de Duo.  
  
-Merci!  
  
-De rien. A plus!  
  
Et Heero repartit. Duo se demanda un instant s'il avait rêvé. Un mec qui sort de nul part pour lui offrir son aide et qui disparaît aussitôt... Étrange. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Le match de basket allait bientôt commencer.  
  
*~~*  
  
Le match était presque terminé. Plus qu'une minute à jouer et deux points à faire pour remporter la victoire. Duo entra en possession du ballon et s'élança vers le panier adverse. Il allait y arriver et permettre à son équipe de gagner la finale. Soudain, Duo se sentit étourdi et très fatigué. Plus après, plus rien.  
  
*~~*  
  
Lorsque Duo se réveilla, il était dans une pièce blanche. Il se demandait se qui se passait. Il pouvait voir sa mère qui parlait avec un homme habillé en blanc dans le couloir. Il se dit qu'il devait être à l'hôpital. Que lui était-il arrivé? Il vit alors sa mère se tourner vers lui et lorsque leur yeux se rencontrèrent, elle éclata en sanglots.  
  
*~~*  
  
Helen Maxwell parlait avec le médecin qui s'occupait de Duo.  
  
-Madame Maxwell. Si Duo s'est évanoui durant le match de basketball, c'est que son corps n'a pas supporté certains nouveaux aspects de la vie de votre fils.  
  
-C'est à dire?  
  
-Madame Maxwell, votre fils souffre d'épuisement et de malnutrition.  
  
-...De malnutrition? -Oui..Auriez-vous remarqué des comportements étranges chez votre fils dernièrement?  
  
-Pourquoi? Docteur, que se passe-t-il?  
  
-J'ai bien peur que votre fils souffre d'anorexie ou de boulimie. Peut-être même des deux.  
  
-Non..c'est impossible. Duo va très bien. C'est le stress du match.. c'est...  
  
Helen Maxwell se tourna vers le lit de Duo pour s'apercevoir qu'il était réveillé. Elle remarqua alors combien son fils était rendu maigre et faible. Elle ne put résister et éclata en sanglots  
  
À suivre  
  
Et voilà! Je dois avouer que j'ai légèrement précipité la fin..mais il est 1h du mat et je suis en train de m'emdormir sur mon clavier..et comme je voulais terminer ce chapitre aujourd'hui.. et ben voilà! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!  
  
(1) Bonjour au gens de ce lycée...s'il existe....  
  
(2)....j'aurai p-t du choisir un autre sport...on associe toujours Duo au basket...je suis loin de faire originale....  
  
(3)rooooooooohhhhh..j'ai une image malsaine dans la tête en ce moment...... O_ô" 


	2. Conscience

  
**Titre**: J'ai faim!   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe   
**Genre**: UA, yaoi à venir, POV de Duo....   
**Pairing**: Aucun pour ce chapitre.   
**Disclaimer**: Duo, Quatre, Wufei et les autres persos de GW ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est d'Heero et Trowa, je suis présentement en pleine négociation pour les avoir.. ^^   
**Commentaire**: Voici mon deuxième chapitre. Je suis très heureuse que vous ayiez aimer le premier chapitre..Je vais essayer de ne pas vous déçevoir et de réussir les prochains chapitres.   
Pour ceux qui se posaient la question. Oui, j'ai déjà été anorexique. Mais je ne suis jamais fait hospitaliser. Une de mes amie par contre oui. Disons que dans mon groupe d'amies, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir ce problème, bien que je soit la seule qui ait admis avoir un problème.   
En cherchant des idées de fics que je pourrais écrire sur GW, j'ai pensé à un fait qui m'a toujours semblé bizarre, tous les G-boys pèsent moins que 105lbs (48kg). Heero, 99lbs(44kg) ; Duo, 95lbs(43kg); Trowa, 97 lbs(44kg); Quatre, 90lbs (41kg); Wufei, 101lbs (46kg). Je me suis donc inventé une histoire selon laquelle tous les G-boys souffraient de troubles alimentaires...et en travaillant légèrement l'idée, ça à donner ce fic.   
Bon ben j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.. Bonne lecture!!   
  
**Cora**: Merci pour la review.. Wow..ma première revieweuse...je suis toute émue là!! sniff! sniff!!   
**Meanne77**: Oui..mes fautes d'ortho... Je les vois toujours trop tard.. Mes profs de français me détestent pour ça..lol.. Je vais faire plus attention!!   
**Mimi**: Moi non plus je n'apprécie pas vraiment Solo.. mais bon.. j'avais besoin d'un perso dont on pouvait se débarasser facilement..loll :P   
**Zorca**: Oups.. j'ai placé la petite note no3 à la mauvaise place..loll.. Mais je dois avouer que parler de Relena, c'est vraiment TRÈS malsain.. :P   
**Aki**: Heureuse que ça te plaise!   
**Akuma**: lol.. Ben la voilà la suite.. :P en espérant que tu apprécieras autant que le premier chapitre.   
**Mikara**: Merci! Merci! ...Je prend mon temps pour écrire la suite... Mais j'essaie tout de même de ne pas trop en prendre..loll   
**Luna**: Tu as raison, c'est bien de parler de sujets qui touchent les gens autour de nous. J'aime bien travailler cette aspect de la réalité dans les textes que j'écris.   
**Sakura-Chan**: *à genoux et supliant* GOMEN NASAI!! loll.. T'inquiète.. Solo est déjà loin maintenant. Et Heero est tout près. :P   
**Tigane**: TI-GUIIIIII (gniaa..je sens que tu vas me tuer là..loll). Merci pour la review. Et si j'ai un surplus de pression.. je vais venir te parler sur MSN pour décompresser.. Tu dois être heureuse là..Tu es devenu mon anti-pression personnel. ^^   
**Chibishini-sama** : Ohhhh!! Tu adores? Vraiment?! Ça fait plaisir à entendre! ^^   
  
  


Chapitre 2: Conscience

  
  
Duo était assis sur son lit d'hôpital, un plateau-repas devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à manger. La nourriture d'hôpital est pleine de calories. Juste de penser à ce mot lui donnait des nausées. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa mère qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Duo soupira et prit une bouchée. Il repoussa ensuite l'assiette.   
-Je n'ai plus faim.   
Helen Maxwell allait répliquer lorsqu'un homme entra dans la chambre. Il se présenta comme étant le docteur Treize Khushrenada, . Il voulait parler à Duo en privé. Helen Maxwell sortit à contre-coeur de la pièce. Le Dr Khushrenada s'assoya sur une chaise et se mit à parler:   
-Alors Duo, ça va?   
-Ça pourrait aller mieux!   
-Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici? À par l'évanouissement à ton match de basket évidemment!   
-Vous prétendez que je suis anorexique.   
Treize leva un sourcil.   
-Parce que tu ne te crois pas anorexique.   
-Pas du tout!   
-Duo, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est l'anorexie?   
-Oui! C'est quand quelqu'un arrête de manger pour maigrir plus vite.   
-Pas tout à fait. L'anorexie est avant tout, même avant d'être un trouble alimentaire, une maladie psychologique. La personne atteinte se croit moins bien que les autres, elle possède une mauvaise vision d'elle et de la vie en général. C'est avec un désir de plaire aux autres que cette personne commencera à jeûner. Au début, ce n'est que quelques repas, et par la suite, des journées complètes sans manger. À chaque kilos perdu, la personne sent sa confiance en elle et son estime d'elle augmenter. Elle se sent plus forte, même si physiquement, c'est le contraire qui se produit. Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour sauter un repas, pour perdre des kilos. Alors Duo, avec ces éclaircissements sur la maladie qu'est l'anorexie. Peux-tu prétendre hors de tout doute que tu n'es pas atteint.   
-Je...j'ai peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être un problème de poids, mais je ne suis pas anorexique!   
-D'accord! Si tu le dis! Mais ne voudrais-tu pas régler ce 'problème de poids'? J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. C'est un centre...   
-Vous voulez m'hospitaliser?   
-Pas exactement! Ton état n'est pas assez sérieux pour cela. C'est un centre privé, tout à fait gratuit, dirigé par un collègue et excellent ami à moi. Il n'accepte habituellement que deux jeunes gens atteint de boulimie ou d'anorexie en même temps, mais il est prêt à faire une exception pour toi. Je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses. Je te donne ma carte, rappelle-moi!   
Treize se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.   
-Je ne suis PAS anorexique. Alors je n'irai pas dans ce centre.   
Le Dr Khushrenada se tourna pour regarder son jeune patient qui le regardait avec un regard méchant. Treize sourit.   
-Penses-y quand même, dit-il en quittant la pièce.   
  


********

  
  
Duo regardait le plafond de sa chambre. L'hôpital l'avait laissé sortir en fin d'après-midi. Après une tentative désespéré de sa mère de le faire manger son repas au complet, Duo était allé s'isoler dans sa chambre.   
  
POV de Duo (1)   
Je ne suis pas anorexique!! Ce Dr Khush-machin dit n'importe quoi! Ce n'est pas parce que je saute quelques repas que je suis anorexique. Je n'ai pas maigris tant que ça. Après tout, il n'y a rien de mal à perdre quelques kilos.   
_Cependant, tu dois avouer que ce n'est pas normal d'avoir perdu 5 kilos en une semaine. _   
Non... c'est normal.. C'est à cause du stress des examens....des compétitions de basket.. C'est tout à fait normal.   
_Peut-être pas finalement._   
**Mais de toute façon, ce n'est que de TA faute Duo. C'est juste toi qui est à blâmer. Personne d'autre. Tu mérites ce qui t'arrives. Tu es différent des autres. Personne ne peut te comprendre. Personne ne veux te comprendre. Tu es le seul sur qui tu peux compter. Tu est faible. Maigrir est la seule solution. Maigrir. Ressentir sa faim est la preuve que tu maigris. Tu dois avoir faim, tu VEUX avoir faim. La faim n'est pas ton ennemi. C'est même ta meilleure amie.**   
_Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as un problème Duo. Des gens peuvent t'aider. Tu dois leur faire confiance._   
**Non!! Tu ne peux compter que sur toi!! Tu es laid, personne ne veux de toi. Si tu maigris encore..les gens vont t'apprécier. Peut-être même que Solo reviendra vers toi.**   
Solo......... Je ne comprend pas ce qui c'est passé. Il a raison. Pour qui je me réserves. Pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de lui faire l'amour? Pourquoi?   
_Regarde toi. Tu as honte de toi. Tu as honte de ton corps. Tu es devenu anorexique pour essayer de lui plaire._   
Je ne suis pas anorexique.   
_Et maintenant, tu ne veux pas te montrer nu face à lui parce que tu n'aimes pas ton corps. Tu es devenu maigre, trop maigre. Tu avais peur qu'il soit dégoûter de toi._   
Non....   
**Tu es une salope. Tu veux plaire. Tu dois plaire. Tu n'est qu'un minuscule microbe. Solo peut bien t'avoir quitté. Oh!! Il ne te l'a pas dit clairement, mais tu le sais. Il ne t'a jamais aimé. Personne ne peut t'aimer. Tu es faible.**   
Non! Non! Non! Non!   
**Duooooooooooooo!! Écoute-moi! Je peux t'aider! Écoute-moi bien! Tu dois maigrir. Les gens vont t'aimer. Quand tu seras maigre.**   
_Non!! Duo... Cherche de l'aide!! Tout le monde mérite d'être aimer. Ne te laisse pas mourir._   
Je vais bien.....Je vais bien......   
**Duoooooooo....**   
_Duoooooooo..... _   
LA FERME!! LA FERME!! JE VAIS BIEN!!   
Fin POV   
  
-La ferme..La ferme... La ferme...   
Duo Maxwell, 16 ans, assit sur son lit, les genoux repliés sur son torse, ses bras les entourant, murmurant à lui même les deux même mots en gémissant et en pleurant a un problème. Duo Maxwell a maintenant deux choix qui s'offre à lui. Vivre ou se laisser mourir.   
  


À suivre

  
  
Deuxième chapitre finished and posted. Il m'a prit du temps celui là. Je ne savais pas trop par où commencer, mais je crois que je l'ai bien réussi.   
  
  
(1) En écriture normal, c'est les pensées de Duo. En italique, c'est les pensées de la conscience de Duo (si on peut dire.. en bref.. la petite voix qui nous indique la vérité comme elle est) et en gras, c'est LA voix négative. Celle qui contrôle la plupart des anorexiques. Elle a tendance a tout faire pour destabiliser. 


	3. Le centre

  
**Titre**: J'ai faim!   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe   
**Genre**: UA, yaoi à venir,   
**Pairing**: pas encore…   
**Disclaimer**: GW appartient à Sunrise et à d'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais je suis certaine d'une chose... Ils ne sont pas à moi...   
**Commentaire**: Désolé pour le retard!!!!! J'ai eu plein de contretemps. Premièrement, l'écran d'ordinateur chez mes parents à sauter. Donc, je n'avais plus accès au deux chapitres que j'avais déjà écrit, et je ne suis pas capable d'écrire quelque chose si je n'ai pas les autres chapitres devant moi. Ensuite, y'a l'école qui me prend tout mon temps, les seuls temps de libre que j'avais, je dois les passer à m'entraîner pour mon cours d'éducation physique. (Da!) Et finalement (quand ça va mal, tout va mal en même temps.. lol) Plus d'inspiration!! Ça m'énerve sérieusement quand ça arrive, mais bon, on dirait qu'elle a décidé de revenir. Alors, pour me faire pardonner. 2 chapitres!! Bonne lecture!   
En relisant mon dernier chapitre, j'ai réalisé que j'étais tombé dans le méga-dramatique avec ma dernière phrase. J'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop, mais je ne savais pas comment terminé mon chapitre. Désolé.   
  
**Cora**: Oui..je suis méchante..je fais souffrir Duo... mais il va arrêter de souffrir bientôt... ^^   
**Mimi**: T'inquiète.. je ferai pas mourir Duo... c le perso principal..héhé   
**Sakura-chan**: Il arrive Heero.. Il arrive... et sur le cheval blanc...ben ça.. c pas encore décidé..lol   
**Mikara**: Je sais tout ça parce que j'ai déjà été anorexique et que j'ai plusieurs amies qui l'ont été aussi.... et...dsl..je crois que j'ai pris trop de temps pour écrire la suite...   
**Clara**: Ben la voilà la suite!!..lol   
**Loli-chan**: Merci pour la review. ça fait plaisir!!   
**Kaoro**: loll..Nan nan... il crevera pas... t'a bien raison.. il peut encore servir... il pourrait faire le ménage de ma chambre, mes devoirs ou bien... faire perdre la raison à Heero et lui faire faire des trucs....enfin.. on se comprend..lol   
**Chibishini-sama**: Daaa.. pauvre toi... 10 kilos c po rien... et t'a raison.. c vraiment frustrant de se faire demander si on est anorexique quand on l'est pas (ben...je parle de quand je ne l'étais pas..lol)   
**Luna**: Daaa.. Merci!! ^^ et ne t'inquiètes pas.. je gère très bien mon anorexie.. elle est au placard enfermé à double tour :) .... et pour le poids des Gundam boys...ben c vrai qu'il ne sont pas grand.. mais c vraiment traumatisant quand on réalise pour la première fois qu'il sont 2 cm plus petit que soi et qu'il pèse au moins 20 lbs de moins O_o" ...ben moi ça m'a traumatisé...lol...   
  
  


Chapitre 3: Le centre

  
  
-Duo? Tu es certain de n'avoir rien oublié?   
Duo se tourna vers sa mère. C'était la cinquième fois qu'elle le lui demandait.   
Une semaine après avoir quitté l'hôpital, Duo décida de contacter le docteur Khushrenada. Il n'était pas près à admettre qu'il était anorexique, mais il ne voulait plus avoir de problèmes de poids. Il voulait vivre normalement et être bien dans sa peau.   
En ce-moment, il était en route vers le centre qui lui avait été référé. Le centre était dirigé par un certain docteur Zechs Merquise et était situé en campagne.   
Duo se demandait comment il allait survivre loin de la ville entouré par des vaches, des moutons et cette constante odeur de fumier. Et comment il allait survivre dans un endroit où tout ce qu'il mangerait serait noté.   
Environ une heure plus tard, Helen Maxwell arrêta la voiture près d'une grande maison en bordure de la route.   
-C'est ici Duo. Tu sais, nous pouvons toujours repartir si tu le désires. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être ici.   
-Non maman. Ça va aller. Je dois le faire.   
Madame Maxwell sourit à son fils et tous deux descendirent de la voiture. La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit et un homme sortit. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds et était totalement habillé de blanc.   
-Bonjour!, dit l'homme d'une voix chaude. Je suis le docteur Zechs Merquise. Vous devez être les Maxwell.   
-Bonjour! Helen Maxwell. Et voici mon fils, Duo.   
-Bonjour Duo. Et bienvenue chez moi. Je vous en pris. Entrez! Je vais vous faire visiter.   
Duo et sa mère suivirent le docteur Merquise.   
-Voici le salon et la salle à manger. Et ici, c'est la cuisine. Elle semble un peu vide en ce moment, mais ma cuisinière personnelle est repartie chez elle. Tu vas voir Duo, elle cuisine des merveilles. Au bout du couloir, il y a une salle de bain sur la droite, et mon bureau sur la gauche. Les chambres sont à l'étage. Je te montrerai la tienne plus tard Duo. Alors, qu'en dis-tu?   
-Eee… c'est douillet?!   
-Hahahaha! Je n'aurais pas pu mieux qualifier l'endroit.   
-Excusez-moi docteur Merquise, mais…   
-Je vous en pris madame Maxwell, appelez-moi Zechs. Et toi aussi Duo. Je déteste me faire appelez docteur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quarante ans!   
-D'accord ! Je voulais vous demander où était les autres jeunes pensionnaires.   
-Oh ! Ils ne doivent pas être très loin.   
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et quatre jeunes hommes entrèrent.   
-Justement, les voilà ! Les garçons ? Venez ici je vous pris. Je veux vous présenter votre nouveau camarade.   
Les quatre jeunes hommes s'approchèrent et Zechs commença les présentations.   
-Duo, je te présente Chang Wufei et Trowa Barton. Ce sont les deux autres pensionnaires. Ensuite, Quatre Winner, mon petit frère. Nous n'avons pas le même père si tu voulais savoir pourquoi nous n'avons pas le même nom de famille. Finalement, un ami de Quatre qui passera l'été avec nous, Heero Yuy.   
Duo ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'en revenait juste pas. Le mystérieux inconnu, celui qu'il croyait avoir rêver, ce tenait devant lui en ce moment. Il en aurait oublié de respirer si sa mère n'avait pas parler.   
-Bon bien… Je vais y aller moi.   
-Quoi ! Déjà ? Tu peux rester encore un peu, non ?!   
-Il a raison madame Maxwell, restez dîner avec nous. Ma cuisinière nous a préparé un véritable festin.   
-Non, je crois que je vais y aller. Je travaille demain matin, et la route est longue pour retourner en ville. Merci tout de même pour l'invitation. Duo, tu viens m'aider à sortir tes bagages de la voiture.   
Un fois les bagages sortit et les 'Au revoir !' fait, Duo, aidé de ces quatre nouveaux amis, monta ses bagages à sa chambre, qui était très jolie, et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour affronter la première épreuve de son séjour : le dîner.   
Zechs fit asseoir ces jeunes invités autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. Trowa et Wufei d'un côté, Heero et Duo de l'autre, Quatre a une des extrémités et Zechs s'assoirait à l'autre. Il apporta le repas assiette par assiette et les déposa devant ses convives(1) et vint ensuite s'asseoir à sa place.   
Duo regarda son assiette, les yeux ronds de surprise. Elle était immense et très, mais TRÈS rempli. Légumes, pâtes, viandes…   
L'esprit de Duo hurla de peur, tandis que estomac cria de joie.   
-Bon appétit !   
  


À suivre

  
  
Je tiens à dire merci aux revieweurs de 'Et si...' et de 'Holding your hand'. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part (et généreux pour ce qui est de 'holding your hand'.. loll)   
  
(1) Je hais ce mot… Désolé pour la note inutile, mais je devais foutre au moins une note dans le chapitre. 


	4. Prenez et mangez en tous

  
**Titre**: J'ai faim!   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe   
**Genre**: UA, yaoi à venir,   
**Pairing**: 1+2+1 si on cherche bien...   
**Disclaimer**: GW appartient à Sunrise et à d'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais je suis certaine d'une chose... Ils ne sont pas à moi...   
**Commentaire**: Et voilà le deuxième chapitre que je vous avais promis.   
Bonne lecture !!   
Pour ceux qui se le demandait (si jamais il y en a), je ne sais pas du tout si le genre de centre privé que Zechs possède existe dans la vraie vie. Probablement, mais je n'en connais pas. Comme je n'ai jamais été hospitalisé ou été en centre, je ne connais pas vraiment les méthodes qu'ils utilisent, donc si Zechs utilise des méthodes relativement radicales (ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il utilise des méthodes radicales mais bon…), je ne crois pas que ce soit ce genre de méthodes qui soient utilisées dans la vraie vie.  
  
  


Chapitre 4: Prenez et mangez-en tous…

  
  
-Bon appétit !   
Zechs déposa sa serviette sur ses genoux et commença à manger. Heero et Quatre firent de même. Seuls Duo, Trowa et Wufei ne bougèrent pas. Zechs leva les yeux et regarda ses trois protégés.   
-Vous ne mangez pas ?   
Voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se décidaient, Zechs continua:   
-Dans ce cas, nous ne mangerons pas nous non plus !   
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne à table ne firent un mouvement. Wufei fut le premier à céder, et Trowa l'imita quelques minutes plus tard. Ils ne prenaient que de petites bouchées, mais ils mangeaient. Zechs se tourna ensuite vers Duo. Ce dernier fixait obstinément les motifs de la nappe. Il se sentait mal. Premièrement, car il ne voulait pas manger et deuxièmement, parce qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas manger. Il sentait les regards des autres sur lui, surtout celui d'Heero, comme si ce regard le transperçait et voyait à travers lui.   
Duo essaya de respirer, mais la pression, celle des autres et la sienne, était de plus en plus forte et l'en empêchait. Soudain, il entendit la voix d'Heero. Ce dernier s'était rapproché de Duo et lui murmura à l'oreille:   
-Tu n'as pas à manger tout ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette. Tu n'as qu'à y aller à ton rythme.   
Duo sentit alors toute la pression disparaître. Le fait que se soit Heero qui lui ait dit ça le rendait heureux. Il voulait qu'Heero soit fier de lui. Il prit donc sa fourchette et son couteau, découpa un petit morceau de viande et le mit dans sa bouche. Il le mastiqua consciencieusement pendant près d'une minute et l'avala. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Heero et vit que celui-ci le regardait avec un petit sourire. Duo se sentit fier de lui et recommença à manger, ainsi que tout les autres.   
  


*~*~*~*

  
  
Duo était assis dans le bureau de Zechs. Il était très nerveux. Ce soir, il aurait sa première consultation privée avec un spécialiste. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Le docteur Zechs était très gentil certes, mais…   
Duo fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Zechs qui entra dans la pièce et qui alla s'installer son bureau.   
-Bonjour Duo !   
-Bonjour !   
-Alors, comment ça va ?   
-…Pas trop mal.   
-Si ça ne te dérange pas, nous allons parler de tes habitudes alimentaires. Comme tu es nouveau, je ne te connais pas encore très bien. Donc, si quelque chose dans ma procédure te déplaît, dis-le. Et ne te gênes pas surtout !   
Duo hocha la tête et Zechs continua :   
-Alors, depuis quand es-tu anorexique ?   
-Je ne suis pas anorexique !   
-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Excuse-moi ! Depuis quand as-tu des «problèmes de poids» ?   
-…Je ne sais pas trop. Je dirais…environ 6 mois.   
-D'accord…Et pourquoi as-tu commencé à te priver de nourriture ?   
-……………………   
-Hummm… Je vois ! Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, veux-tu me dire ce que tu ressens lorsque tu te prives de nourriture ?   
-Ce que je ressens ? Je… Je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le contrôle de tout. Et lorsque je réalise que j'ai perdu du poids, je me sens encore mieux. J'ai de l'énergie pour foncer dans n'importe quel projet et j'ai l'impression que je vais réussir tout ce que j'entreprends.   
-Et comment te sentais-tu lors du repas de ce soir ?   
-…Partagés… Je voulais m'enfuir en courant le plus loin possible d'ici. Mais d'un autre côté, je voulais rester et vaincre cette… peur, si je peux dire, de la nourriture. C'est stupide non ?!   
-C'est tout à fait normal Duo. Et le simple fait que tu veux vaincre cette 'peur' fait de toi quelqu'un de plus fort. On peut facilement voir que tu veux t'en sortir, et c'est les gens qui veulent s'en sortir qui le réussisse. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais te proposer une façon de fonctionner. C'est un procédé très utilisé. Je voudrais que tout les jours, tu inscrives ce que tu as mangé et, à côté, ce que tu as ressentis le mangeant. Toute les fois où tu n'auras pas manger lorsque tu le devais, tu devras indiqué pourquoi tu n'as pas mangé, et ce que tu ressens.   
-Une espèce de journal personnel ?   
-Oui, si on veut. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de marqué des choses très intimes si tu ne le désires pas. Tu ne marques que ce que tu veux, mais en restant honnête et fidèle à la réalité. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je n'irai pas raconter à tout le monde ce qui est inscrit dans un journal qui ne m'appartient pas. À toute les semaines, lors de notre rencontre hebdomadaire, je regarde ton journal pour voir les progrès que tu fais et pour t'aider à guérir. Alors ? Cette méthode t'intéresse ?   
-…Oui, je crois que c'est une bonne méthode.   
-Parfait ! Je…   
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement. Et Heero entra.   
-Zechs ! C'est Wufei !   
-J'arrive! Duo, si ça ne te déranges pas. Nous allons terminer notre rencontre maintenant. Je viendrai te donner un cahier demain pour ton journal.   
-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'en ai déjà.   
-D'accord. Excuse-moi, je dois y aller.   
Zechs sortit rapidement du bureau. Duo et Heero se dévisagèrent un instant, puis Heero se décida à partir. Duo l'arrêta.   
-Ee… Qu'est-ce qu'il a Wufei?   
-Il fait une crise.   
-Une crise?!   
-Il est boulimique.   
-Ah!……………   
-……………………   
-Au faite, merci pour tout à l'heure…À l'heure du dîner.   
-Ce n'est rien. Je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que tu ressentais.   
Heero quitta alors la pièce laissant Duo seul.   
  


À suivre

  
  
Ouf !.. J'ai eu du mal à le terminer celui-là. J'ai commencé pas écrire les trois premières lignes du chapitre 3, ensuite j'ai écrit la moitié du chapitre 4 dans un de mes cours (c'est fou comme l'histoire de l'art c'est emmerdant… mais je me dis que j'aurai peut-être du écouté plus souvent… le dernier examen a été un désastre). Après, j'ai terminé le chapitre 3 et finalement le chapitre 4. Et le chapitre 5 est pour bientôt… enfin je l'espère… 


	5. Journal 1

  
**Titre**: J'ai faim!   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe   
**Genre**: UA, yaoi à venir,   
**Pairing**: 1+2+1 si on cherche bien...   
**Disclaimer**: GW appartient à Sunrise et à d'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais je suis certaine d'une chose... Ils ne sont pas à moi...   
**Commentaire**: Je me dis que je met trop de temps pour écrire les chapitres. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas le temps... Je crois que je joue trop aux jeux vidéos. J'étudie presque plus, je travaille pas mes sites, ni mes fics... daa... je suis incorrigible.   
Je suis bien consciente que les problèmes d'anorexie et de boulimie touche beaucoup plus les filles que les garçons. C'est pour cela que j'avais déçidé de ne mettre que des garçons souffrant de ces maladies dans ma fic. Pour montrer que ça existe aussi des garçons anorexiques et boulimiques. J'ignore cependant si je vais faire apparaître quelques filles dans l'histoire. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que je devrais. On verra bien!   
  
Merci à tous les revieweurs! Je n'ai jamais le temps de répondre à tout le monde, mais je suis vraiment contente lorsque vous en laissez.   
  
Bonne lecture!   
  


Chapitre 5: Journal 1

  
  
25 juin 20**   
Cher journal,   
Je suis arrivé au centre aujourd'hui. Je suis légèrement dépaysé. Tout est tellement différent de chez ma mère.   
Le centre est situé en campagne. On est entourés de vaches, de chevaux, de fermes... C'est tellement grand!   
J'ai rencontré le docteur Zechs Merquise. Il est sympa. Grand, blond, il n'a pas du tout l'air d'un docteur. Il a l'air tellement jeune.   
J'ai également rencontré les autres jeunes qui vont passer l'été au centre. Il y a Quatre Winner, le petit frère du docteur. Je ne l'ai pas demandé, mais je crois qu'il fait partie de LA famille Winner O_O. La famille Winner possède la majorité des compagnies d'ordinateur dans le monde. Ils sont sacrément riche.   
Ensuite, il y a les deux autres jeunes qui sont en 'cure' avec moi. Chang Wufei et Trowa Barton. Wufei est chinois. Tout à l'heure, j'ai appris qu'il était boulimique. C'est fou mais, à le regarder, on ne s'imaginerait pas qu'il l'est. Il a l'air tellement sérieux. J'ignore pourquoi Trowa est ici. Il est grand et maigre... Il est peut-être anorexique lui aussi (et je n'entend pas par là que JE le suis!!).   
Et puis, le coup de grâce. Sérieusement, j'ai cru m'évanouir tout à l'heure. Heero est ici!! L'Ange de l'autre jour. Je commençais vraiment à croire que je l'avais imaginé, mais il est ici!! Il est toujours aussi beau... Non. Je ne devrais pas penser comme ça. Je ne suis pas ici pour flirter, mais pour guérir. Mais quand on a un mec comme Heero devant les yeux, c'est dur de ne pas regarder.   
Mais je ne devrais sérieusement pas m'attacher trop à lui. De toute façon, après Solo, je doute être capable d'aimer quelqu'un de nouveau. Je n'ai pas voulu répondre au docteur Merquise tout à l'heure lorsqu'il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais commencé à me priver de nourriture. Il a peut-être crut que je ne le savais pas moi même, mais je le sais très bien. Je sais que c'était en partie à cause de Solo. Il n'arrêtait pas de ridiculiser les autres qui avait des kilos en trop et de leur donner des noms stupides. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse la même chose avec moi, je voulais qu'il m'aime, je voulais être aimé. On dirait que j'ai tout gâché. C'est de ma faute!   
Quand j'y pense bien, il y a peut-être aussi le fait que j'étais si populaire à l'école. Lorsque tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois parfait, je devais être parfait.   
Ça serait tellement plus simple dans la vie s'il n'y avait pas tous les autres qui nous regardent et jugent toutes nos actions! Mais au final, c'est toujours nous qui sommes responsables de nos actions. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû commencer à m'en faire autant avec l'opinion des autrs, mais c'était plus fort que moi, ça l'est encore. Je suis bien conscient que si j'ai mangé la moitié de mon assiette au dîner(1), c'était tout simplement pour faire plaisir à Heero. C'est la même chose qui se reproduit ici. Quand j'étais à l'école, c'était pour faire plaisir à Solo que j'agissais de la sorte, et ici, c'est pour Heero.   
Finalement, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de venir en centre...   
  


À suivre

  
  
Je sais que c'est relativement court comme chapitre, mais je voulais vraiment écire un chapitre de ce fin et je n'arrivais pas à rien écrire. Je sais ce qui va se passer dans les prochains chapitres, mais je n'arrives pas à faire des liens entre les événements O_O". Je vous promet que le prochain chapitre va être beaucoup plus long.   
  
(1)Souper au québec 


	6. And he said That's enough!

  
**Titre**: J'ai faim!   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe   
**Genre**: UA, yaoi   
**Pairing**: 1+2+1 si on cherche bien, 4+5   
**Disclaimer**: GW appartient à Sunrise et à d'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais je suis certaine d'une chose... Ils ne sont pas à moi...   
**Commentaire**: Vous y coyez?! Déjà un nouveau chapitre!! J'ai commencé à travailler hier soir. Je travaille de 16h à 1h, toujours debout, et c'est emmerdant. Et juste pour me faire enrager... j'ai des tonnes d'inspiration quand je peux pas écrire. Et j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour cette fic. Espérons que cette inspiration est toujours là...   
  
Merci à tous les revieweurs!   
  
Bonne lecture!   
  


Chapitre 6: And he said "That's enough!"

  
  
En se réveillant ce matin-là, Duo eu une affreuse sensation de vide en regardant les murs de sa chambre. Ils étaient blanc et sans vie.   
"Comme moi.." pensa-t-il.   
Il se leva sans empressement et s'habilla. Il descendit au rez de chaussée et vit que tout les autres étaient déjà arrivés et étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeûner.   
Duo n'avait pas du tout faim. Simplement de voir les autres manger le rendait malade.   
-Duo?   
Duo réalisa qu'il était resté immobile au pied des escaliers à dévisager la table.   
-Je ne me sens pas très bien, dit-il à Zechs. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dehors.   
Avant d'attendre la réponse, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sortit. Il n'alla pas très loin. Il s'assoya sur les marches de la gallerie et regarda fixement devant lui.   
Il se sentait coupable d'être sortie. Et il avait sentit le regard de tout les autres sue lui également. Il était persuadé que tous lui en voulait de ne pas être resté pour le petit déjeuner, mais il ne pouvait pas rester. C'était au dessus de ses forces.   
Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.   
-Duo?   
Il leva les yeux et vit Quatre qui le regardait, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.   
-Je peux m'asseoir?   
Duo hocha la tête et Quatre s'assoya. Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence.   
-Je t'ai apporté ça, dit Quatre en tendant une pomme à Duo. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas!   
-Bien sûr que non, répondit Duo en prenant la pomme. Je commençais à avoir un peu faim.   
-Tu sais...Je n'ai jamais véçu ce que tu vis en ce moment, mais je sais que c'est difficile. Je viens passer tout mes étés ici, au centre de mon frère, et j'ai vu beaucoup de personnes y venir. Certains voulait s'en sortir, d'autres non, mais tous vivaient des moments difficiles. Si jamais tu veux te confier à quelqu'un, je suis là.   
-Merci Quatre!   
-Mais voyons, c'est rien!, dit Quatre avec un immense sourire. Ça te dirait de venir faire une randonée en forêt avec Wufei et moi?   
-Wufei et t... Non.. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, répondit Duo avec un sourire qui en disait long.   
-Ce..ce n'est pas ce que tu penses... On est simplement amis!!   
-Oui, c'est ça... C'est pour ça que tu es plus rouge qu'une écrevisse en ce moment...   
-Je...je......... Non, mais... Avoue qu'il est vraiment super mignon!!   
-Je le savais, s'écria Duo en riant. Et il est au courant?   
-Au courant de quoi?   
Duo et Quatre sursautèrent et regardèrent Wufei qui venait de sortir à l'extérieur.   
-Rien!, cria Quatre un peu trop fort et un peu trop vite, ce qui ne convainquit pas du tout Wufei.   
-Non, continua Duo en souriant, bien sûr que nous parlions de rien. Bon ben, je vous laisse. Bonne promenade, dit-il sous un ton plein de sous-entendu qui fit rougir Quatre encore plus.   
Duo laissa les deux garçons et entra dans la maison en prenant une bouchée de sa pomme.   
  
Dès qu'il entra dans la maison, il vit Heero installé dans un fauteuil en train de lire un livre.   
-Où sont Zechs et Trowa, demanda Duo.   
-En consultation.   
-Et qu'est-ce que tu lis?   
-Le roi des aulnes de Michel Tournier(1).   
-De quoi ça parle?   
-Trop compliqué à résumer.   
-Essaie toujours..   
-....   
-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Je me tais.   
Duo continua son chemin et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.   
-Où tu vas?, demanda Heero.   
-Ohhh! On veut faire du social maintenant? Je vais aux toilettes. C'est encore permis à ce que je saches.   
Une fois rendu devant la porte des toillettes, Duo entendit des voix provenant de la porte d'en face.   
"Oh! C'est vrai! Le bureau de Zechs est là..."   
Duo ne put résister à la tentation et écouter la conversation entre Trowa et Zechs au travers de la porte.   
\\-Tu ne peux pas abandonner comme ça Trowa! Après toutes ces années...   
-Justement! Après toutes ces années! Dis-moi Zechs, cela fait combien de fois que je viens dans ton centre?   
-....Quatre fois mais...   
-Il n'y a pas de 'mais'. Quatre fois! Et c'est sans compté tout les autres centres et hospitalisations que j'ai eu lorsque je n'étais pas ici. Tu te rend compte que je ne m'en sortirai jamais! Ça fait quatre ans que j'essai de m'en sortir. Je n'ai même plus la force de me battre. À quoi ça sert?   
-Voyons Trowa! Tu as eu des années difficiles... mais tu ne peux pas vivre le reste de ta vie comme ça, en te privant d'un besoin essentiel pour survivre!   
-Je peux très bien vivre le reste de ma vie comme ça. Je ne me souviens même pas de comment était ma vie avant... donc je ne verrai pas de différences.   
-Trowa, je crois que...   
-J'ai pris ma décision Zechs. Je pars! Je ne reste pas ici.   
-Quoi?!   
-Tu ne me feras pas changer d'idée.//   
Duo entendit des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers la porte. Il se dépêcha donc d'entrer dans la salle de bain.   
Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il commençait à avoir peur. Et si il ne réussissait pas à s'en sortir comme Trowa?   
  


À suivre

  
  
Je suis vraiment fière de ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.   
Je voulais mettre plus de trucs dans ce chapitre, mais je me suis dit que ça ferait un chapitre trop chargée. Je dois me garder quelques idées pour les prochains chapitres. je crois que je vais essayer de me consacrer entièrement à cette fic avant de continuer 'Krandisia'.   
Et pour ceux qui se demandait, le titre du chapitre a rapport avec Trowa... C'est fou comme j'ai du mal à trouver des titres de chapitres potables...   
  
(1)Très bon livre, je vous le recommande. 


	7. Dark Day

  
**Titre**: J'ai faim!   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe   
**Genre**: UA, yaoi, angst   
**Pairing**: 2+1   
**Disclaimer**: GW appartient à Sunrise et à d'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais je suis certaine d'une chose... Ils ne sont pas à moi...   
**Commentaire**: Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris pour ce chapitre. Je vais tenter de me concentrer le plus possible sur mes fics. L'école est recommencée, donc je devrais pouvoir les travailler plus régulièrement.   
Je tiens à remercier tous les revieweurs. Merci de votre patience pour la suite de cette fic.   
Merci à Shi-sama pour toutes les infos qu'elles m'a donné. C'est vraiment sympa!! Maintenant, j'ai plein d'idée pour la suite de la fic.   
Merci également à Yami pour son e-mail. Ça m'a fait très plaisir. Remerciez-la! C'est parce que je lui ai dit que j'écrirais le chapitre 7 ce soir que je l'ai fait... sinon.. Vous auriez dû attendre plus longtemps.   
  
Bonne lecture!!   
  


Chapitre 7: Dark Day

  
  
Lorsque Duo se décida enfin à sortir de la salle de bain, il entendit des cris de dispute qui provenaient de l'étage. Apparemment, Zechs tentaient de contrôler Trowa, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de marcher.   
  
Duo s'assoya dans un fauteuil. Il se demanda vaguement où était Heero lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns entra. Elle regarda Duo un instant pour monta à l'étage. La dispute sembla s'intensifier puis, ce fut le silence total. Quelques minutes plus tard, Zechs descendit les escaliers. Ils avaient l'air complètement épuisé. Lorsqu'il vit Duo, il fit un grand sourire.   
  
-Exactement l'homme que je voulais voir, dit-il.   
  
Duo sentit son corps se tendre. Zechs le remarqua lui aussi.   
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Hier, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te faire passer un examen clinique. Tout le monde en a un lorsqu'il arrive ici. Si tu veux bien me suivre jusque dans mon bureau.   
  
Duo ne bougea pas. Il observait Zechs en silence, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.   
  
-Duo?   
  
-Trowa s'en va?, demanda doucement Duo.   
  
Zechs fit un petit sourire et s'agenouilla devant Duo.   
  
-Non.. Il ne part pas.   
  
-Mais... Je vous ai entendu parler tout les deux. Il a dit qu'il s'en allait.   
  
-Il ne part pas Duo. Il n'en a pas le droit. Lorsque quelqu'un se fait hospitaliser ou vient dans un centre comme celui-ci, il n'a pas le droit de partir tant qu'il n'est pas considérer comme apte à repartir. Trowa n'est pas près, loin de là. Ce serait vraiment une mauvaise idée de le laisser repartir dans cette état.   
  
-Il va rester longtemps ici?   
  
-Probablement.   
  
-...Et.. Et moi?   
  
-Ça je l'ignore Duo. J'espère sincèrement que non, mais seul le temps pourra nous le dire. Il y a autre chose Duo?   
  
-Je... je viens de réaliser que j'ignore complètement comment ce centre fonctionne. Je ne savais même pas que je ne pouvais pas partir si je le voulais. Je me suis embarqué dans quelque chose dont j'ignore tout...   
  
-Tu regrettes?   
  
-Je devrais?   
  
Zechs observa Duo un moment puis soupira:   
  
-Je l'ignore Duo. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le savoir. Mais tu dois savoir que le fait que tu ais décidé de venir par toi-même ici est un geste plutôt rare pour une personne souffrant de problèmes de poids. Ils sont souvent emmenés un peu contre leur gré. C'est le cas de Trowa. Si tu désires vraiment t'en sortir, tu réussiras.   
  
Duo baissa les yeux et observa ses mains. Zechs se releva.   
  
-Alors, cet examen? Je pourrai aussi te parler des réglements du centre. Tu viens?   
  
Duo hocha la tête puis suivit Zechs jusque dans son bureau.   
  


*~*~*~*

  
  
Lorsque Duo sortit du bureau de Zechs cette journée-là, il ignorait ce qu'il devait penser. Zechs lui avait fait part des principales règles du centre. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que ces droits étaient pour le moment très restreint. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire bien des choses tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris un peu de poids. Selon Zechs, Duo devait prendre, minimum, 12kg. Tout au long de sa prise de poids, il aurait droit à plusieurs privilèges. Dans l'ordre: lettres, coup de fil, visite des parents, obtention d'effet personnel qu'il n'avait pas encore le droit d'avoir avec lui, activités sportives, visite d'ami et sortie. Et si Duo se mettais à reperdre du poids, il se verrait perdre certains de ces privilèges.   
  
Duo se disait que c'était carrément malsain de fonctionner de cette façon, mais si c'était efficace, il le ferait. Cela ne faisait pas 24 heures qu'il était arrivé et il voulait déjà parler à sa mère. Il n'avait jamais été séparé très longtemps d'elle. Il se dit qu'il devait au moins essayer. Il n'avait rien à perdre... Enfin.. Il espérait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.   
  
Zechs lui avait aussi apprit qu'il devrait se choisir quelques matières scolaires. Même si c'était les vacances d'été, Zechs considérait que c'était bien d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Le pire qu'il pouvait arriver, c'était qu'il prenne de l'avance dans certaines matières. Zechs avait assuré à Duo que le professeur qui s'occupait d'enseigner dans son centre était vraiment génial. Il tenait bien sûr à préciser qu'il ne disait pas cela parce qu'il était fiancé avec elle.   
  
Sachant tout cela, Duo sentit une sentiment d'insécurité monté en lui. Lui qui croyait que tout serait si facile. Qu'il n'aurait qu'à faire un ou deux trucs et qu'il serait guérit. Il commença à douter sincèrement.   
  


*~*~*~*

  
  
L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement. L'absence de Trowa troublait vraiment Duo. Pourquoi n'était-il pas à sa place habituelle? Duo s'en doutait un peu. L'absence de Trowa était par contre compensé par la présence de la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt. Celle-ci s'appelait Sally. Elle travaillait elle aussi dans le centre avec Zechs. Si Duo ne l'avait pas rencontré avant, c'est simplement qu'elle avait pris deux journées de congé. Elle était persuadée que tout irait bien. Si elle avait su qu'elle reçevrait un appel de Heero pour lui dire de venir au centre d'urgence...   
  
Duo prit deux bouchées de son repas, puis demanda à sortir de table. Zechs accepta un peu à contre-coeur. Il savait que le mieux n'était pas de forcer Duo.   
  
Duo monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'aperçut que la porte de la chambre de Trowa était entre-ouverte. Il frappa doucement.   
  
-Trowa?   
  
-Laisse moi tranquille, répondit la voix à peine perceptible de Trowa.   
  
Duo entra lentement dans la pièce et s'avança de quelques pas.   
  
-Je... Je voulais simplement te dire que... tu as tort de vouloir abandonner. Je sais que c'est dur, je le vis moi aussi... mais... Zechs est là.. et Sally aussi. Ils sont là pour...   
  
Trowa se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers Duo. Ce dernier recula voyant l'autre garçon s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Lorsqu'il rencontra le mur, Duo prit peur. Trowa frappa le mur à côté de la tête de Duo.   
  
-Je. T'ai. Dit. De me. Laisser. Tranquille!!   
  
Les yeux de Trowa brillait d'une lueur meurtrière. Duo n'avait pas le courage de bouger. Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de Trowa. Ce dernier se dégagea rapidement et fit face à Heero,   
  
-Ne. Me. Touche. Pas.   
  
-Calme-toi Tro.   
  
-Sortez!!!   
  
-D'accord! Viens Duo!   
  
Duo et Heero sortirent de la chambre. Trowa ferma la porte brutalement. Heero se tourna vers Duo.   
  
-Ça va?   
  
-O... Oui...   
  
Duo se dirigea vers sa chambre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.   
  
-Tu es certain que tout va bien?, demanda Heero de nouveau.   
  
Duo hocha la tête. Heero s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsque Duo parla:   
  
-Où tu étais tout à l'heure? Quand Trowa a fait une crise?   
  
-Pourquoi?, répondit d'un ton brutal Heero.   
  
-Pour... Pour savoir. Désolé! Oublie ca!   
  
Heero soupira:   
  
-C'est moi qui suis désolé! Je n'avais pas à répondre si brutalement. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'étais sortit à l'extérieur. Je n'aime pas être là lorsque quelqu'un fait ce genre de crise. Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs...   
  
Duo et Heero restèrent silencieux pendant quelques temps. Heero semblait complètement absorbé par ces souvenirs. Il ne vit même pas Duo s'approcher de lui.   
  
-Heero?   
  
-Hn?, dit Heero en revenant à lui.   
  
-Je.. Je dois te dire quelque chose. Tu sais... Tu me plais bien et je crois que...   
  
-Tu serais mieux de ne pas terminer ta phrase. J'ignore ce que tu veux me dire, mais je sais que nous ne devons pas nous attacher l'un à l'autre.   
  
-Mais...   
  
-Duo!   
  
Duo ne sait pas ce qu'il lui prit à ce moment, mais il sortit de la pièce en courant. Lorsqu'il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, tous le regardèrent étrangement. Duo s'enfuit par la porte d'entrée et ne se retourna pas lorsque quelqu'un cria son nom.   
  


*~*~*~*

  
  
Duo était assis sous un arbre à quelques kilomètres du centre. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas son comportement. Ce n'était pas son genre de craquer pour un mec qu'il connaissait à peine, et surtout, ce n'était pas son genre de s'enfuir dans ce genre de situation. Lorsqu'il était sortit du centre, il se demanda vaguement où il pourrait aller. Il savait que le centre était clôturé de tous les côtés pour éviter que quelqu'un fasse comme lui et quitte le centre. Mais Duo était un joueur de basket, ce n'est pas un mur qui va l'arrêter. Il réussit, après plusieurs essais, à sauter par dessus. Il avait courut environ vingt minutes avant de s'écrouler. Il n'avait plus de force. Il n'avait pratiquement pas manger de la journée.   
  
Duo se sentit tout d'un coup extrêmement seul. Il ignorait où il était et commençait à avoir peur. La nuit était déjà bien avancé. Soudain, il vit quelque chose. Au début, il crut qu'il rêvait, puis, il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas. Heero, sur un cheval blanc, venait dans sa direction. Duo décida de ne pas fuir et resta à l'endroit où il était, attendant que Heero arrive.   
  


À suivre...

  
  
...... OUINNNNNN!!! Mon Trowa est méchant... *sniff sniff*. Le pauvre... Il doit souffrir affreusement... Et Duo aussi...   
J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre. Je crois que c'est mon plus long pour cette fic. Je n'en suis pas certaine. Le chapitre 8 est terminé. J'attend d'avoir une ou deux reviews avant de le poster. Alors j'attend :D   
Et voilà.. Heero sur son cheval blanc.. Pathétique je sais :P   
  
(1)Ce n'ai pas exactement cela, mais c'est à peu près cet ordre là (Merci Shi-sama :D ) 


	8. Perfect Soldier

  
**Titre**: J'ai faim!   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe   
**Genre**: UA, yaoi, OOC (je l'avais oubliée... mais je crois que tout le monde avait réalisé que c'était perso était un peu OOC)   
**Pairing**: 1+2+1 (un pitit peu)   
**Disclaimer**: GW appartient à Sunrise et à d'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais je suis certaine d'une chose... Ils ne sont pas à moi...   
**Commentaire**: J'ai écris ce chapitre avant le chapitre 7. C'est ma façon de fonctionner. Il n'est pas bien long, mais on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Heero. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.   
Commentaire inutile 1: Nan, je vais pas prendre l'habitude d'en foutre dans toutes mes fics :P. L'autre jour, c'était Gackt que je découvrais, maintenant c'est Dir en Grey. C'est dingue comme c'est génial!! J'ai toujours aimé ce genre de musique. C'est vraiment le meilleur groupe de Visual Rock que je connaisse. Je vous le conseille pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas. Un dernier truc... DIE, I luv U *kiss kiss* (c'est un des guitaristes :P)   
  
Merci à tous les revieweurs! Je ne peux jamais assez vous remercier de m'encourager. Et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent cette fic sans laisser de review. Je vous aime quand même :P.   
  
Bonne lecture!!   
  


Chapitre 8: Perfect Soldier

  
  
Heero avait bien sentit que Duo ne voulait pas rentrer au centre tout de suite. Il l'avait donc emmené sur la colline qui se trouvait derrière le centre. La nuit était déja bien avancé.   
  
Heero et Duo étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et ne disaient rien. Duo fut le premier à briser le silence.   
  
-J'aimerais savoir quelque chose... Lors de ma première rencontre avec Zechs... Tu m'as dit que tu comprenais ce que je ressentais... Tu as déjà...   
  
-...Été anorexique?   
  
Duo baissa les yeux. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir posé une telle question. Il s'apprêtait à dire à Heero d'oublier ça, mais ce dernier se remit à parler.   
  
-Oui, je l'ai déjà été. Ça ne fait seulement qu'un an que je suis guéri... Enfin, on ne guérit jamais entièrement, mais ça fait un an que j'ai recommencé à me nourrir normalement. Tu veux vraiment que je raconte cette histoire?   
  
-Tu n'es pas obligé, dit Duo en regardant Heero dans les yeux, mais j'aimerais bien que tu me racontes...   
  
-D'accord... Ça a commencé il y a quelques années... Mon père était Colonel dans l'armée. Ma mère nous avait quitté il y avait déjà plusieurs années. Mon père était quelqu'un de très sévère. Il voulait absolument faire de moi un Général ou quelque chose du genre. Dès que j'ai eu mes 6 ans, il a commencé à m'entraîner. Il voulait me faire entrer à l'académie militaire à l'âge de 8 ans, mais le directeur a refusé : j'étais beaucoup trop jeune. Mais mon père a cru que c'était parce que je ne m'entraînais pas assez fort. Donc, il a commencé à me faire travailler plus. Je me levais à 4 heures du mat. Je faisais un "léger entraînement" comme il l'appelait, ensuite je prenais mon petit dej, j'allais à l'école, et dès mon retour, je refaisais un entraînement. C'est lorsque j'ai eu 14 ans que cela s'est compliqué. Mon père m'avait toujours montré qu'il voulait que je sois parfait... Il m'appelait même "mon petit soldat parfait". Un jour, il m'a pesé et a dit que j'étais trop gros. Que je devrais m'entraîner plus car les soldats ne doivent pas être gros. Il a commencé à me faire subir un entraînement plus intense... et moi, j'ai commencé à manger moins. Je me disais que si je mangeais moins, je maigrirais plus vite. Je n'ai pas été capable de me contrôler... J'ai arrêter complètement de manger après quelques temps parce que je ne perdais pas assez de poids. Je ne réalisais même pas que je n'avais absolument aucune graisse à perdre. Quelques mois plus tard, mon père est mort d'un arrêt respiratoire. J'ai été recueilli par mon oncle et ma tante. Au début, ils croyaient que je refusais de manger parce que j'étais affecté par la mort de mon père, mais ma tante a vite réalisé que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle a fait ce que bien des parents tentent de faire lorsqu'ils réalisent que leur enfant est anorexique, elle a tenté de me forcer à manger. Je l'ai fait... Mais je suis devenu boulimique. Je me sentais coupable de manger tout ce qu'elle me donnait. J'avais encore dans la tête que je ne devais pas prendre de poids, que je devais le faire pour mon père. Un jour, j'ai perdu connaissance. Un corps qui n'est pas nourri, qui ne peut pas recevoir sa dose d'énergie s'affaiblit de plus en plus. Mon oncle et ma tante ont décidé de faire quelque chose. Ils m'ont envoyé au centre de Zechs. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Je ne voyais pas où était le problème. Je n'arrivais même pas à réaliser que j'avais un problème. Zechs m'a beaucoup aidé. Il a réussi à faire tomber cette barrière en moi qui refusait d'admettre le problème. Mon père m'avait fait croire tellement de choses. Tu savais que ce n'est pas vrai que lorsqu'on que l'on s'empêche de manger, on maigrit. Enfin, oui on maigrit, mais moins rapidement que si l'on ne faisait que de manger sainement. Lorsque notre corps réalise qu'il ne sera pas nourrit, il consomme moins d'énergie. C'est comme si notre corps tombait en hibernation. Il s'attaque aux graisses de notre corps plus lentement pour que la réserve dure plus longtemps(1). Bref, finalement, lorsque j'ai enfin réalisé que j'avais vraiment un problème, Zechs m'a aidé à redécouvrir comment manger et à me sentir bien dans ma peau. Je crois sincèrement que sans Zechs, je serais probablement mort en ce moment. Après tout, se priver de nourriture équivaut à dire à notre corps: "Je ne m'occupe plus de toi, tu peux bien disparaître si tu veux!". Et si notre corps disparaît, nous disparaissons nous aussi....   
  
Duo resta silencieux quelques minutes, puis il mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Heero.   
  
-Tu sais, je vais devoir remercier Zechs..., dit doucement Duo.   
  
-Pourquoi?   
  
-Parce que si tu étais mort, je n'aurais pas pu te rencontrer.   
  
-Duo... J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure. On ne doit pas s'attacher l'un à l'autre.   
  
-Pourquoi? J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il y a de mal à ça?   
  
-Ce qu'il y a de mal? Tout simplement que tu ne vas pas essayer de t'en sortir pour toi... mais pour moi. Oui, je veux que tu guérisses, mais si tu le fais pour les autres plutôt que pour toi, cela reviendra au même que lorsque tu as commencé à te priver de nourriture. Toujours à cause des autres. Tu comprends?   
  
-Oui, je comprend. À vrai dire, je vais comprendre dans 10 secondes.   
  
-Hein?   
  
Heero se tourna pour faire face à Duo. Ce dernier le plaqua au sol et l'embrassa. Il se releva rapidement en riant et ce dirigea vers l'endroit où le cheval était attaché.   
  
-Magne toi Hee-chan! Les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter!!   
  
Heero se releva et regarda Duo qui essayait de détacher le cheval. Il sourit doucement et alla aider l'autre jeune homme.   
  


À suivre...

  
  
Et voilà, un autre nouveau chapitre. Pas bien long lui non plus... Je vais essayer de continuer cette fic le plus rapidement possible. Je sais que c'est pénible d'attendre pour lire un nouveau chapitre   
  
Petite note:Dans le chapitre 3, je présentais Heero comme un ami de Quatre... Ils ne se sont pas rencontrés au centre, ils fréquentaient tous deux la même école et c'est là qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Je me disais que c'était bien de préciser... au cas où.   
  
  
(1)C'est mon prof d'éducation physique qui m'a dit ça. J'ai été vachement surprise!! 


	9. Journal part II

  
**Titre**: J'ai faim!   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe   
**Genre**: UA, yaoi, OOC (un peu quoi.. mais bon.. on va mettre ça sur le fait que c UA)   
**Pairing**: 1+2+1 , 4+5 ................   
**Disclaimer**: GW appartient à Sunrise et à d'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais je suis certaine d'une chose... Ils ne sont pas à moi...   
**Commentaire**: Et voilà! On ne l'attendais plus.. Voici la suite.. Ce n'ai qu'un petit chapitre... faute de temps, mais mon inspiration m'est revenu pendant mon cours de maths... le chapitre 10 sera donc probablement en ligne bientôt.. Je dis probablement car bon.. vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, c'est rare que je tienne mes délais. Ce chapitre aurait dû être en ligne depuis au moins 1 mois. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.   
  
Encore merci pour toutes les reviews. Ça me fait extrêment plaisir. Et un gros merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont écrit pour savoir quand la suite serait en ligne. Avec un mois de retard, la voilà!   
  
Bonne lecture!!   
  


Chapitre 9: Journal part II

  
  
Duo se retourna encore une fois dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il était dans le centre de Zechs et son poids avait à peine changer. À vrai dire, il n'avait pris que 2 kg.   
Il se tourna une autre fois et soupira. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et pris son journal.   
  
_Je commence à comprendre ce que Trowa ressent. Il faut parfois beaucoup plus que de la simple volonté pour s'en sortir; on doit également agir. Mais AGIR est un mot bien traître, parce que lorsque nous agissons, nous obtenons un résultat et c'est ce résultat qui peut nous anéantir.   
Les premières semaines, lorsque j'ai commencé à prendre du poids, je me sentais bien et je voyais que les autres appréciaient, mais je suis tombé sur un miroir. Ils sont traîtres eux aussi. Là j'ai vu ce que les autres voyaient, et je n'ai pas du tout aimer. Une boule. C'est ce que je suis, une boule sur patte. J'étais très bien comme j'étais avant de venir ici. Est-ce que j'étais... je suis si maigre? Je commence à croire que se sont les autres qui ont un problème.   
Trowa m'a dit un truc ce matin: « Est-ce que la bataille en vaut vraiment la peine? Ici, on tente de nous faire croire qu'on a un problème et qu'on doit le résoudre. J'ai cru Zechs la première fois. Mais j'ai aussi vécu le retour dans la société en sortant. Toutes les belles paroles de Zechs ici sont considérées comme les pires conneries à l'extérieur. Ici, on essaie de nous prouver que l'on doit manger, qu'on ne peut pas être parfait, que l'on doit s'accepter... Dehors, c'est le contraire. On nous demande constamment la perfection, de modifier notre personnalité pour s'adapter à tous ceux qui ne le font pas et on nous bombarde de préjugés contre ceux qui sont plus gros que la moyenne, etc.   
On sort de chez Zechs en croyant être guéri, mais on réalise vite que ce n'est pas une réalité ici, dans ce centre. On est condamnés. L'anorexie, la boulimie, l'alcool, les drogues.... Ce sont tous des cercles vicieux. Et lorsqu'on a le malheur d'entré dans l'un d'entre eux, il est impossible d'en ressortir.   
Je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer à me battre pour une cause perdue d'avance. Il y a d'autres causes plus importantes dans ce monde que de sauver la vie de quelqu'un dont la vie ne peut pas être sauvée. »   
Je me suis surpris à être d'accord avec lui. Où sont passées mes belles résolutions d'il y a deux mois?_   
  
Duo soupira de nouveau et replaça son journal. Il éteignit la lumière et regarda le plafond. La nuit allait être longue.   
  


À suivre...

  
  
Daaa.. j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est très bordélique comme chapitre.. ça l'est probablement. Je vous promet un chapitre plus long la prochaine fois :D.   
Maintenant... la question à se poser est: "Est-ce que Duo aura la force de se battre jusqu'au bout?"   
  



	10. Ce n'est qu'un Au revoir!

  
**Titre**: J'ai faim!   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe   
**Genre**: UA, yaoi, OOC (un peu quoi.. mais bon.. on va mettre ça sur le fait que c UA)   
**Pairing**: 1+2+1 , 4+5   
**Disclaimer**: GW appartient à Sunrise et à d'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais je suis certaine d'une chose... Ils ne sont pas à moi...   
**Commentaire**: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! C'est inexcusable! Plus d'un an sans nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses valables. Quelques légers problèmes de santé, mais surtout une grande période de crise de la page blanche. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça m'a manqué d'écrire.   
J'ai dû retravaillé le scénario de la fic, plus que trois chapitres (peut-être quatre, j'hésite), et deux one-shots qui serviront de séquelle. Ensuite, je me met à l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic... Que je ne mettrais pas un an à terminer XD 

Bonne lecture! 

Chapitre 10: Ce n'est qu'un Au revoir! 

Duo se tenait sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Le temps passait si vite. L'été arrivait à sa fin. Quatre était parti ce matin et Wufei venait à peine de partir. Duo se demanda quand il aurait la chance de partir lui aussi. Sa mère lui manquait terriblement. Il avait pu lui téléphoner et elle était venu le voir il y avait quelques jours, mais cela ne l'avait pas aider. Au contraire, revoir sa mère lui avait donné encore davantage le goût de la voir et de quitter cet endroit. C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence dans son dos. 

-Tu pars toi aussi, dit-il sans se retourner. 

Heero sortit sur le balcon, un sac à la main. 

-Oui, les cours reprennent dans une semaine. Je dois partir. 

Duo se répondit pas. Il tentait de retenir ses larmes. Heero s'approcha de lui et mit une main sur son éapule. 

-Duo?   
-Ça va aller... Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai simplement l'impression de me retrouver tout seul. Je sais que je le suis depuis le début, mais avoir Quatre, Wufei, et surtout toi Heero dans les parages, cela me donnait l'illusion de ne pas l'être. 

Heero sourit faiblement et prit Duo dans ses bras. Ce dernier répondit à l'étreinte. 

-Je dois y aller maintenant... 

Duo se recula. Heero sourit en voyant l'air abattu de Duo. 

-Allez, souris! On va se revoir! Je te promet que dès que tu sors, je t'emmènes au restaurant.   
-Italien...   
-Pardon!   
-On va manger dans un resto italien, dit Duo avec un petit sourire.   
-D'accord. 

Heero embrassa Duo sur la joue, puis il se dirigea vers la grille de l'entrée. Duo le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir. Il entra ensuite à l'intérieur. Il voulait être seul. 

En passant dans le salon, il aperçu Trowa, assis sans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Duo l'ignora et poursuivit sa route vers sa chambre. 

-Tu vas voir, maintenant que tu es vraiment tout seul, ce ne sera plus aussi facile. 

Duo se retourna en entendant la voix de Trowa. Celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts et regardait dans sa direction. 

-Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi négatif, lui demande Duo.   
-Je ne suis pas négatif Du-o, je suis réaliste. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Cela ne sert à rien de tenter de se battre lorsque l'on sait qu'on ne peut pas gagner.   
-Tu as repris du poids pourtant... 

Trowa ricana. 

-Je veux sortir d'ici, je dois le faire. Dès que j'aurais un poids "satisfaisant" selon Zechs, je pourrai partir...   
-Et recommencez à te détruire petit à petit, à faire souffrir les gens qui t'aime. J'ai entendu Zechs parlé de ta soeur un jour. Tu n'as pas pensé à elle? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle souffre de te voir dépérir de jour en jour? Quelqu'un m'a déjà dit que nous devions tenter de nous en sortir pour nous et pas pour les autres. Je réalise maintenant que ce n'est pas vrai... On doit tenter de guérir pour les gens qu'on aime aussi. N'est-ce-pas une belle preuve d'amour pour eux que de voir la personne qu'ils aiment se battre pour guérir? 

Duo laissa Trowa sur ces paroles et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Lorsqu'il mit le pied sur la première marche, il se retourna et regarda Trowa qui avait refermé les yeux. 

-Moi, j'aimerais te voir heureux Trowa! 

Il continua son chemin et monta à sa chambre sans voir le regard surpris que lui lançait Trowa. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et murmura: 

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais être heureux. 

À suivre...

On commence à sentir où se dirige nos personnages maintenant. Enfin.. Moi je commence à le savoir. Vous me direz qu'il commençait à être temps après plus d'un an, mais bon, j'avais peut-être besoin de cette années pour faire un retour sur moi-même et sur ma vision des chose. Trowa et Heero possède un mélange de mon ancienne vision, Duo possède celle que j'ai en ce moment.   
Le prochain chapitre est écrit. Je vais la mettre en ligne dans quelques jours, dès que je reviens de chez mes parents. Il est un peu différent de ce que j'ai écrit depuis le début. 


End file.
